


Dream On

by cyncyn1110



Series: And the Song Goes on [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aerosmith, Dean/Sam - Freeform, Distant Sam, Dream On, M/M, Pining, Sad Dean, Wincest - Freeform, djinn, s2 e20, what is and what never should be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 13:36:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4181787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyncyn1110/pseuds/cyncyn1110
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dean wakes up in a different reality he begins to understand that different isn't always better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream On

When Dean opened his eyes he could sense something was different. The air in the room was lighter somehow. Even the weight around his neck was not the same. 

The abandoned warehouse he was standing in moments before was gone. He was now in a bed too soft to be a motel bed. There was someone next to him but he knew without looking over that it wasn't Sam. Dean spent his whole life in tune with Sam. He could just sit quietly and sense if Sam was sleeping, awake, upset or happy. Whoever was next to him was not Sam.

Dean slowly got out of the bed and looked back at whoever was there. It was a naked woman lying in Sam's place. Dean quietly grabbed the phone on the nightstand and some clothes then snuck out of the room.

He dialed Sam as he began looking around. 

"Dean?" 

"Sam" Dean exhaled in relief. 

"What's going on?"

"I don't know!, I don't know where I am."

"What? Dean what happened?" Dean could hear concern in Sam's voice.

"Well the uh... Djinn, it attacked me."

"The gin? You're drinking gin?"

"No asshat, the djinn. The scary creature... remember? It put its hand on me and I woke up next to some chick."

Sam laughed which Dean was really not expecting "Who? Carmen?"

"Who?"

"Dean you're drunk. You're drunk dialing me."

"I'm not drunk! Quit screwing around!"

"Look it's late alright. Just get some sleep and I'll see you tomorrow."

"Wait, Sam! Sam?" Dean heard the distinct click and cursed. "What the hell is going on?"

He began looking around and found a few pieces of mail. One clearly had Carmen's name and a Kansas address. A little more digging and Dean found an envelope with his own name and the same Kansas address. 

He was staring intently at the envelope when he heard the floorboards creak. He looked up to see a beautiful woman watching him questioningly. "Dean? What's the matter honey, couldn't sleep?"

"Uh Carmen! Carmen, uh no couldn't sleep."

"Well let's go back to bed and see if I can do anything to help." She gave Dean an inviting smile.

"Uh sure, you go ahead I'll be there in a minute." Dean refrained from taking a step back.

"Ok, don't be too long." She turned and Dean stayed tense until she was out of sight. Out of the corner of his eye he caught sight of a picture frame and felt his stomach leap. It was a picture of he and his mother. In the picture he was middle school aged. Dean scanned the room and found another of him at a high school graduation. His high school graduation. He stopped in front of another photo that could have been taken within the last year. 

Dean spotted keys that undoubtably belonged to baby and silently thanked whoever was listening that at least she was there then took off out the door.

\-------------------------------------------

Dean sat on the front porch of his childhood home. Drinking a beer. He still couldn't believe that his mother was moving around inside. He had just mowed her lawn. His mothers lawn! 

He wanted so badly to see Sam. His brother was so much better at putting pieces together and the girl he had had spotted while talking to the professor about the djinn was really bugging him. He had called numerous times but got no answer. When he brought it up to his mother she simply said he would be arriving soon. 

Just as he pulled his cellphone out to call again a car pulled up to the curb. Dean nearly choked on the swig of beer he had taken. He couldn't believe it. Sam was driving and sitting in the passenger seat was Jessica. 

Dean jumped up and barely gave her a chance to get out of the car before giving her a massive hug. 

"Jessica! Man it's so good to see you!" 

"Hmm, you too Dean..." Her voice was unsure and Dean pulled back and turned his attention to Sam. 

He placed his hands on Sam's arms and looked into his eyes. "Sammy I been calling you. Where you been?"

"Uh it's Sam and you can't exactly take a call on a plane." Sam visibly leaned away from Dean so he took a step back and searched Sam's face for clues as to why he was being standoffish. 

"So where did you guys come from?"

Sam gave Dean an annoyed look before opening his mouth. "We flew in from California..."

"Right! You stayed at Stanford." Dean looked down at his feet hoping to hide his disappointment. 

"Yeah.... So I see you started Mom's birthday off with a bang as usual." Sam motioned at the beer bottle Dean had left on the porch. 

"Oh yeah, I mowed the lawn and it was hot..." Just as Dean was explaining the door opened behind him and Mary came to greet her youngest son. Once she released both him and Jess from a hug Dean couldn't help but notice that Sam clasped Jessica's hand in his. His heart sank and he turned so no one would see the moisture that was surely gathering in his eyes. 

"Dean you ok?" When he turned he saw Sam staring at him intently.

"Yeah, m'fine just allergies." He cursed the thickness in his voice.

"That's weird, usually it's just cats that sets you off, right?"

"I'm fine Sammm... Sam." He caught himself before he added the y to which Sam just raised his eyebrows to. 

"So, what are we doing for Mom's birthday?" Dean asked to break the moment.

"Seriously? Don't tell me you forgot." The annoyance in his voice was unmistakable.

"What? No! I didn't forget!" Dean gave his best smile but could tell no one was buying it.  
\-------------------------------------------

Dean sat through the entire dinner quietly. Carmen picked up on it and promised him a cheeseburger later to which Dean smiled and agreed. He really was happy that he had his mom back and that his dad had gotten to have peace before his natural death. This reality was so much better for everyone. Even though he was feeling the loss of his relationship with Sam he knew that his brother deserved this slice of apple pie, so for as long as it took he vowed to stuff that longing down until he could feel only happiness for his baby brother. 

Sam clearing his throat brought Dean out of the thoughts swirling around his head. 

"So, uh we have another surprise for mom's birthday." Dean already knew what is was before Sam could lift Jess's hand to show off the shiny rock on her right hand. It only made sense. Go off to college, find a good girl, and marry her. This place was the way things were supposed to go. No tragedy to force them into hunting. No need for he and his baby brother to live in each other's pockets, no way for them to develop all the wrong feelings for each other. 

Dean sat there and tried to talk sense into himself as he struggled to breath and look normal. Everyone at the table was hugging and smiling and the best he could do was look up into hazel eyes that seemed to be waiting for his reaction.

"Congratulations Sammy."

"Thanks" Sam's response was so quiet Dean could barely hear it. 

"I'm really happy for you" Dean couldn't help but hear his voice shake and he prayed that Sam didn't pick up on it. 

Sam just stared back at him as everyone celebrated around them.

A movement behind Sam was the only thing that made Dean look away. It was the girl from the college campus, but her clothes were dirty. She was in definite need of help. Dean stood and walked past Sam to reach her but she was gone. When he turned to go back to the table, everyone was watching him.

\-------------------------------------------

Dean sat on the couch in what was he and Carmen's house with the tv on for background noise thinking about the nights events. He felt so much distance between he and Sam. Even after dinner when Dean suggested they go for a drink Sam only looked at him as if he had three heads and declined. Everyone seemed to be living the life they were supposed to but they all seemed to accept Dean to be the exception to their perfectness. He was already annoyed at everyone asking him if he had been drinking and the resentment that Sam held for him ran deep and Dean could not figure out why. He heard movement behind him and saw Carmen dressed in nurses scrubs. 

"You okay babe?" She asked as she came around the couch to sit next to him.

"Yeah, just thinking. Sammy and I we don't really get along..."

"Well you never really spend time together."

"I can change that. I wanna fix things. I can make it up to him. To everyone."

"Ok what's gotten into you lately?"

"This isn't going to make a lick of sense to you but I kinda feel like I've been given a second chance and I don't wanna waste it."

"You're right that doesn't make sense..." Dean leaned in and kissed her but pulled back immediately. It didn't feel right. He pretended to get interested in the TV and she got up to leave for work.

He didn't have to pretend for long when a news report came on. A blonde reporter stood outside of an airport with a solemn look on her face. 

"And today marks the anniversary of the crash of United Britania Flight 424. Indianapolis residents held a candlelight vigil in memory of the hundred and eight people who lost their lives.

"No, no. I stopped that crash"

\-------------------------------------------

Dean sat in front of the laptop looking up name after name. Not one case, not one person had been spared. 

He stared at the screen as if it would undo all that he had read. Couldn't someone else have picked up the slack? Were he, his father and brother the only ones who could save all those people. Why was it their job? Hadn't they done enough?

A movement out of the corner of his eye drew his attention through the bedroom door. It was the girl in white. He stood as to follow her but could see nothing once he entered the room. He quickly walked to the closet and pulled the door open to find corpses hanging from the closet rod. As he stared in shock he heard something behind him and turned to see a woman clearly wounded staring back at him. When Dean turned back to the corpses they were gone and so was the woman behind him. 

\-------------------------------------------  
Sam was deep asleep when he heard a familiar growl of an engine. He looked over at Jessica to make sure she was sleeping before slipping out of the bed and down the stairs.   
\-------------------------------------------

While Dean was bent down looking in the cabinets he heard steps he knew too well creep up behind him. Just as a hand was about to touch his neck he gripped it and brought its owner to the floor.

"That was so easy I'm embarrassed for you."

He stood back to let Sam up only be caught off guard and pinned with his back to the wall. Dean cursed the tightening he felt instantly in his pants.

"What the hell Sa..." He wasn't able to finish before Sam's mouth closed over his. A whimper escaped Deans throat and he could feel the tension built between them dissipate as Sam kissed him stupid. The only thing that broke the spell was the fact that his hard on was becoming painful and following that the thought of Mary, their mom, coming down stairs and catching them. Dean placed his hands on Sam's chest and pushed gently.

This Sam may have missed out on Johns militaristic training but he was obviously getting some workout in because he was able to take Deans arms and pin them above his head. He pressed his body from knees to chest against his older brother and Dean felt the thickness of his cock press against his own. He tried to pull his hips away but he had no space to move. He was however able to turn his face away.

"Sam, what are you doing? Moms upstairs." He didn't recognize the breathy voice that filled the space between he and Sam. 

"You know she's a deep sleeper." Sam said against Deans neck. 

"C'mon man you're fiancé is upstairs." Fuck his argument would have been so much more valid if Sam hadn't found that "yeah right there" spot beneath his ear causing him to groan.

Sam pulled back to look into his eyes. "Dean seriously? I told you. Outside of that month we dated when I first got to California nothing else has happened with her, she knows the deal. Look one month is all you have to wait, then we'll call off the engagement and you can move in with me to help me heal my broken heart. You're such a good big brother." He rocked his hips against Dean with that last sentence. A Dean approved leer lit up his face. 

"What... what about Carmen?" He was really having trouble focusing.

"Listen, we've already been through this. You can't keep fighting it Dean. You're miserable and moody and your only sober when you're working. You deserve to be happy and so do I. We've waited long enough. It's not wrong to love each other this much." 

Dean saw tears brimming Sam's eyes and he let himself think about living in one place with Sammy. Not hunting and actually having their own brand of apple pie.

"Dean, I know Carmen will be hurt but what's one persons pain compared to our happy life together."

That statement was the only thing that snapped Dean out of it. This wasn't Sam. His baby brother would never think that way. He shoved Sam off of him. " Sam I've gotta go."

"Where are you going? And what were you doing in mom's cabinets anyway. Dude are you stealing her silver?"  
\-------------------------------------------

Dean stood in the djinn's abandoned warehouse with his mothers knife pointed at his own stomach. Just as he closed his eyes he heard Sam's last attempt to stop him. 

"Wait!" As Sam dropped his arms to his side Mary stepped walked up to Dean and placed her hand on his cheek. 

"Why'd you have to keep to digging?" Sam took a step closer and Mary moved to stand next to him.

Why couldn't you have left well enough alone? We could have been happy." Dean looked at Mary for a reaction.

Instead of the shock he expected he saw a smile. "You still can. You wouldn't even have to hide. I know how much you love each other. You can have it all. Just put the knife down, honey."

"You're not real." Deans voice trembled and he could feel tears sliding down his cheeks. "None of it is."

"It doesn't matter. It's still better than anything you had." Mary gave him a smile that he remembered from childhood.

"What?" Dean couldn't stop the sob that escaped.

"It's everything you want. We're a family again. Let's go home."

"I'll die. The djinn'll drain the life out of me in a few days."

" But in here, with us it'll feel like years. Like a lifetime. No more pain or fear. Just love and comfort and safety. Dean, stay with us. Get some rest." She reached forward and stroked his cheek. He leaned against her hand and took in the feeling. 

His mother stepped back and Sam took her place. He placed his hands on either side of Deans face. 

"Why is it our job to save everyone? Haven't we done enough?" Sam leaned forward and kissed Deans lips lightly. "I'm begging you, give me the knife."

Dean wanted to stay. God or whoever was up there knew he wanted to stay. "I'm sorry" he said before stabbing himself in the stomach.

\-------------------------------------------

Dean sat on the edge of the bed in their motel room staring at the carpet. Sam was on the phone getting an update on the girl they saved. The one in white. She was the only one they were able to save. 

"She's stable, she's gonna be ok." Sam watched Dean nod but continue to stare at the carpet. "How about you? You alright?"

"Yeah, I'm alright. You should have seen it Sam you were such a wussy."

Sam rolled his eyes and chuckled. "So even then, you and I were together?" 

"Yeah, well we had a plan to be, I guess." Dean shrugged and leaned back against the headboard. "I had a drinking problem and needed an attitude intervention. Imagine me with a drinking problem!"

Sam couldn't help but laugh although he saw through Deans attempt to brush off what he was feeling. " I thought it was supposed to be this perfect fantasy."

"It wasn't. I was just a wish. I wished for mom to be alive, for dad to have some peace and for you do what you wanted. To go to college and have a normal life. You know when I thought Jess was what you wanted I was ready to step back and be happy for you. I think the djinn sensed that I wanted..... I wanted us. That's why it changed its ...whatever it is."

"Dean the fact that you were able to give all of that up...... most people wouldn't have had the strength, would've just stayed."

"I wanted to stay." Dean looked down at the ugly carpet again. "I wanted to move in with you. Live normal.... Well as normal as brothers sharing a bed could be." He chuckled sadly.

"Yeah but Dean it wasn't real."

"I know, I just keep thinking how much this job has cost us. We've lost so much. We've sacrificed...... So much."

Sam crossed the room and walked around to the other side of the bed. He laid on his side and pulled Dean down wrapping himself around his older brother. " But people are alive because of you. It's worth it. Dean it is. You know it hurts like hell sometimes... But it's worth it."

Dean could feel the tears streaming onto his pillow and silently thanked Sam for just letting the tears fall and holding him. It did hurt like hell but having Sam. The real Sam with him, it was worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this one in me for a while. Hope you guys like.


End file.
